corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn Sky Wiki:The Adventures of Corn Sky! episode: Club Holiday!
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A FANON, THE OTHER WORD FOR FAKE. To see more episodes, click here. Episode 3, production code: 105. Airdate: December 11, 2014, 8:30 PM Eastern Time. '''Corn Sky' Corn Sky's Puffles Santa Claus (Debut) Halopro45 Club Penguin citizens Rockhopper (Debut) Plot Corn Sky wakes up at the crack of dawn on the 23rd of December, takes a shower, eats breakfast, and goes to the Town Center where everyone talks about what they want for Christmas and Rockhopper coming to Club Penguin Island on the night before Christmas. Corn Sky gets excited about both of these topics and writes a wish list to Santa as well as writing a letter to Rockhopper and drops them off at the post office. The next day, on Christmas Eve, Corn Sky feels like spreading some holiday spirit, writes letters to his friends, and feeds the citizens of Club Penguin some holiday cookies, candy canes, and gumdrops and gets lots of thanks from them as well as receiving some special holiday gifts. That night, Corn Sky goes to the beach and sees Rockhopper about 5 minutes away from Club Penguin Island with a large crowd of penguins waiting for his arrival. Corn Sky feels like giving out some more holiday spirit, he also gives presents to everyone in the crowd including one of his friends, Halopro45, and the big crowd gifts him back. A few minutes later Rockhopper finally arrives to Club Penguin Island. Rockhopper then wishes everyone a happy holidays and gives out autographs to everybody including Corn Sky! To celebrate, Rockhopper leads everybody to the Dance Club for a dancing contest. After 3 entire hours of dancing, Corn Sky gets tired of dancing and walks home to go and sleep. Before he goes to bed, he looks out his window and sees Santa Claus flying REALLY high up in the air in his sleigh! Corn Sky get surprised and goes outside in his pajamas and waves at Santa and goes back inside to get some rest. He wakes up bright and early in the morning and goes to the Christmas tree and sees that his friends left him a lot of gifts! He also gave his friends gifts as well under their trees. Corn Sky even gives some gifts to his own pet puffles. Corn Sky has a wonderful day after that. He waves at the camera and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the only TV special of the series. *Before Corn Sky goes to bed, he looks out his window and sees Santa Claus flying in the air on his sleigh. In reality, this cannot happen. *This is the last episode of The Adventures of Corn Sky! due to the series not being very popular. Errors *The title card seems to have no background, as all the episodes in the series were planned to have backgrounds in their title cards. *When Corn Sky sends his letter to Rockhopper at the post office, the next day, he somehow gets the letter back and gives it to Rockhopper without going back to the post office. Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Club Penguin Category:Fanon Category:Puffles Category:Content Category:Favorites